Sweet Sweet Chocolate
by Lotus Aia
Summary: Grading, chocolate, and groping, by courtesy of Iruka and Kakashi. KakaXIru


Kakashi leaned across Iruka's grading desk, impeding the teacher's busily darting eyes from the essay he was reading.

"Kakashi... please. My time is your time. I don't finish here, you don't get to grope all night." He threatened, only needing to wait patiently for the sure-fire teacher threat. Although having never used 'no gropage unless you pay attention' on his students, he had confidence that this one was as equally traumatizing to Kakashi as staying in after class was to his students.

Indeed, without much flare, Kakashi leaned back sullenly. "But I have something special for you that I got from my last mission." He leaned forward again, but this time just bordering on the edges of the scroll so as not to block the Iruka's view.

"Oh? Than I better use my time wisely, now shouldn't I?" he muttered the perfunctory response.

Kakashi made a flat face beneath his mask and stood up. "I'll be back." He disappeared in a soft flowing mist, Iruka's heart sinking a bit at being alone again. It wasn't that he didn't like Kakashi patronizing him once in a while, but every three minutes was a little much when he had two hours of grading to do. It was Kakashi's fault for taking it the wrong way and leaving, not his. After firmly deciding this, another pop and Kakashi was right back where he had been standing only thirty seconds ago.

"Forget something?" Iruka murmured, smiling warmly to the scroll he was reading, even though it was directed at his love.

"No. I told you I would be back. I can't wait any longer." He sat down, putting his feet up on the edge of Iruka's desk. The Chuunin, usually so full of his manners, merely glanced at the feet and said nothing. "Feet off?" Kakashi sighed.

Iruka shook his head. "It's what you do. And I love you for you, not so I can change you." He murmured the heart-felt sentiment while at the same time writing a reprimanding note on the essay.

Kakashi stared at the words now scrawled across the margin of the essay. "Wow. Two thoughts in one sentence?" he offered, tilting his head to read out loud. "'To much BS to love you.' Ouch. Harsh."

Iruka's cheeks flushed. "Crap." He grunted, rolling his eyes and placing his head in his hands. "Sometimes I amaze myself." He grabbed a small eraser from the desk. "I wonder what Heero-kun would do if he saw that?" he smirked, preparing the eraser on the paper.

"That's pen. Can't erase it." Kakashi mused.

Iruka smiled. "Shows how much you know about the world of education supplies." He rubbed furiously with the grey eraser, the pen ink disappearing slowly. He rubbed out the creases the pen had made, then finished the sentence correctly. "There. All better."

Kakashi applauded gently. "You have shown me up once again, Iruka-sensei. For your wonderful defeat, you get a prize!"

"Oh?" Iruka's senses perked up to focus more on Kakashi than the essay now. "What do I get? Extra groping on the way home?" he smirked, but the smirk was wiped away as Kakashi endeavored to force something into Iruka's closed teeth. "Eehmphh!" The Chuunin finally resorted to opening his mouth. "What is it?" he asked, nose crinkled and mouth hanging open as he feared to chew.

"It's chocolate. Wave village chocolate." He smiled happily. "Chew!"

Iruka liked chocolate, and he loved it when Kakashi brought the chocolate because it was always new and exciting chocolate. Last time, the Jounin had brought him a mint chocolate figurine of Kakashi himself. Iruka had eaten the head first, then placed it out for Kakashi to see. Even if it was a small prank, he'd play them when he could. Seeing the ex-ANBU's reaction was always priceless for him.

He bit down, tongue savoring the milky chocolate, before that very tongue seemed to catch on fire with a burning liquid dripping down his throat and covering his entire mouth.

"Aoooar!" Iruka's face scrunched up in pain, his fist swinging to land a furious blow. "Hot! Ow, hot! Hot! Liquor? Aaah!" he swallowed painfully, grabbing his water bottle fitfully and chugging half of it down.

Kakashi frowned, reading the wrapper. "Oh sorry. That was one of mine. So sorry. Here, this is the one I thought you'd like." He stuffed another one into Iruka's mouth just as the man opened his lips to chastise and complain childishly.

Iruka refused to bite down on this one, jaw remaining open. Kakashi frowned, then reached across the table and smashed Iruka's jaws together easily. Iruka muffled at him in what sounded like angry scolding, but slowly his tense shoulders fell, hands stopping mid roundhouse to the head as he considered this flavor.

"Ma… you see? Much better! Do you like that one?" Kakashi leaned across the essay, finally knowing he was not in danger of another teacherism.

"Daz goot." Iruka agreed, this time ready for liquid to be dribbling all over his mouth. On the second time around, it had not been hot and acidic either. "I like that one. You could have just handed it to me though." He frowned, glaring lightly at his boyfriend before pulling the chocolate box out from where Kakashi was squishing it between chest and desk. "Seven flavors… wow… which one was that hot one?" he glared at the unsuspecting liquors.

"The one in the red bottle. Duh." Kakashi opened the foil from a red one and popped it into his mouth. "I think you might like the purple one, too. I just gave you the green one." He explained, pointing daintily to each liquor filled chocolate.

Iruka went for a purple one, essay now completely forgot as it was pushed askew over the desk. "Wave country, huh?"

"Mm-hm. Genma told me about them. That's why I asked for a mission last week. It wasn't because I was trying to get away from you." He winked, but it more appeared as he was closing both eyes.

Iruka smiled, "I thought you were just bored was all. You went all the way to Wave Country to get chocolates?"

"They're good aren't they?" Kakashi offered a half eaten one to Iruka, the liquor in the middle spilling of the side a bit and dripping down Kakashi's fingers. Iruka ate the chocolate presented to him, then captured the wrist of his provider, pulling the hand forward again and sucking the spilt liquor from the effected fingers slowly. His tongue danced around to add effect, Kakashi releasing an involuntary shiver as he watched the talented mouth play seductively.

Iruka finally released the hand, acting as if it were nothing and tilting his head casually onto is left fist, eyes soaking in the colorful wrappers sprayed across his desk. "What say you… that we skip grading, and go straight to the groping?"

Kakashi stood slowly, trying to restrain himself as much as he could from looking over-eager. It was, after all, his persona that Iruka had fallen in love with, so he tried very hard to retain the mystery.

Iruka smiled as he was swept up from the chair, the box of chocolates being placed on his stomach so they would not be forgotten. He enjoyed having this power over Kakashi, though he never pointed out to the seme that he held the power. "Okay. Let's go, Knight-in-Shining-Armor. I'm not laying in your arms all day to have someone walk in here and find us."

Kakashi's mask twitched, meaning he was smiling. They disappeared in a pop, the groping having already begun.


End file.
